Night of Vampires
by Daisy-023
Summary: What if Harry was a pureblood vampire?


**Prologue: Purebloods**

Lily Kuran sat opposite her sister, Juri and her brother, Haruka in the main sitting room of the Kuran mansion.

"You're sure about this guy? I mean you were sealed for at least 2000 years, what if he takes advantage of you?"

"He won't, I've known him for years now, so I know he won't hurt me in any way. He may be a human but he does have standards, unlike Rido."

"Does he...?" Juri asked.

"No, but I don't see the harm in being open about it, I mean, you want humans and vampires to be able to coexist peacefully, right?"

"Yeah, you have a valid point, little sister." Haruka chipped in.

"I can't argue with that." Juri agreed.

The conversation stopped as the lounge door crashed open and Kaname dashed in, the energetic five-year-old was grinning like a maniac. "Aunt Lily," he called out in greeting, jumping at Lily with enough force to knock her back into her seat. "I heard you were here, sorry I'm late."

"That's fine Kaname; you seem to be growing fast."

"Not just physically, watch this." Kaname gestured to a vase of flowers and a single rose floated over and placed itself in Lily's hands. His telekinetic talents had strengthened considerably over the past 4 months since she'd last seen him.

"Thank you, Kaname, you're very sweet, you know that?"

"Thanks," Kaname blushed; praise had a tendency to make him feel embarrassed.

**/**

James Potter was waiting patiently for Lily to get back from seeing her family and was hardly surprised when she walked through the door at the time he had projected. "Ah, there you are."

"James, I need to tell you something."

"Whatever it is, I'm all ears."

"I was unwittingly hiding my true nature when we were at school together."

"How so, Lily?"

"I'm not a muggle born witch, but a pureblood vampire."

James wasn't surprised. "How come you never bit me?"

"My mother sealed away my vampire traits and gave me to the Evans family for safekeeping."

"Why would she..."

"My eldest brother is a sadistic and cruel man who believes limitless power is his birthright. He was like that as a child as well. My parents had initially encouraged us to marry and keep our bloodline from being tainted, but they eventually saw Rido for the cruel, sadistic bastard he was all along."

"What did he do to you?"

Lily was suddenly struggling to breathe as strong memories of her pain and Rido's cruel obsession washed over her. "He... drank my blood even after I directly told him not to. He pounced on me, pinned me down and then..." she broke down sobbing.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry."

"You... don't need to apologize... for Rido, he chose his path and I chose mine."

"What was so bad about him drinking your blood without permission?"

"It's the worst form of violation female vampires can suffer."

"Nasty," James winced.

**/**

Lily was saddened at what she knew she had to do in order to protect her son. She would seal him, as her mother had sealed her, putting all of his vampire traits to sleep and using herself as a human shield. She was willing to die for him, that love would be enough to protect him from the energy of the Killing Curse and disintegrate Voldemort in the process. Her vampire physiology was immune to magic to such a degree that the Killing Curse would merely render her comatose for a couple of hours. She almost laughed at the irony of being her son's meat shield. They would both be fine, but people she was close to would think her dead. She cast the spell, turning him into a human. She set the 6-year-old's sleeping form in the bed and turned, yanking out her wand as the door behind her crashed off its hinges.

"Step aside, girl."

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Lily shot back. "I won't let you hurt my son, he has done nothing to warrant you doing this, I refuse to stand aside and let you kill him due to some contrived prophecy."

"Oh, really...? AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily fell with a deliberate theatrical scream as the energy washed over her and induced a coma. After what felt like a minute she came to, gagging on dust and lying face down in the rubble of her now destroyed home._ Peter, you snivelling little cunt, I'll get you back for this, mark my words!_ She was willing to take her time, though, she knew Peter Pettigrew was as resourceful and clever as he was cowardly and double-crossing, those traits made for a rather dangerous combination. _Psht, humans, so ready to betray their own for personal gain... but, Rido is like that too, vampires and humans are more similar than we care to admit._ She shifted the rubble off herself telekinetically and headed for the stable across the field where she kept her horse, Grey Wing, and her riding attire as well as her sword. She changed into the practical tunic, leggings and knee-high boots, donned her cloak and strapped the sword and belt to her waist. She took a brief moment to remember James' sacrifice for her and Harry; then mounted Grey Wing and rode off into the night.

**/**

**A/N: that's the prologue for you. If you have any suggestions for characters or events, please don't hesitate to message me and I will consider your requests. If people bug me I will not update, flamers will be ignored, but positive reviewers will be rewarded for their actions with new chapters and use of their ideas in said chapters.**


End file.
